Close to its heart
by Idk wat my name is
Summary: Really sappy title, I know. We all know Alice and her Grandmother met Darkrai, but what about Alice's mother? Oneshot. Genre General, because I don't know what it is, really.


_We all know that Alice met Darkrai, and that her grandmother met Darkrai, but what about her mother? This is my story about what might have happened. If there is any evidence of Pokemon that proves this story wrong, DONT flame me for it please!_

_Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon, including Darkrai. (TT_TT) Alison is not a real character, I made her up. If Alice's real mother was in Pokemon somewhere, again, not my fault!_

_Now let the Oneshot begin!_

"It's simple really. If you give us the necklace, then you don't get hurt. Please don't make this harder than it has to be."

Alison took a couple steps back, fear in her eyes. She grabbed her necklace in her shaky hand. "N-no. I won't give it to you!" she said.

Alison, who was currently 7 years old, was walking home from school, just minding her own business. She decided to take a short-cut, a choice she now regrets. There were some teens- probably part of a gang or something- who hung out around the area where she went. They were dangerous, and had stopped her. They were currently surrounding her, all because they wanted her necklace. It was expensive looking, which is why they probably wanted it, and it was given to her by her mother.

"Now, do you really want to make this hard?" The leader of the group asked. He took out a pokeball, and held it like a weapon. He smirked, and some of the other teens took out their pokeballs as well.

Alison didn't answer, she just ran. She heard the leader take out his Pokémon, and she risked a look back. The leader had taken out a Houndoom, which was now taking chase. The other teens also brought out their Pokémon.

Alison looked ahead again, and ran into an alleyway, desperate to escape the chasing Pokémon. She could hear their breath now, they were getting closer. She spied a fork in the ally ahead. She was unfamiliar with this place, although she did know that one way lead to the street, into public. The Pokémon would never try to give chase to her if there were witnesses! But, which way was it?

Giving an educated guess, she chose left. Another turn after that. She was starting to lose the Pokemon, she might just make it, she just might…

A dead end.

Turning, she saw the Houndoom turn the corner, slowly. It knew the chase was over; all that remained was the capture. Some of the other Pokémon came in behind it, although some were left behind.

It was over. Alison knew it. The Houndoom charged up a flamethrower, aimed, and fired. Alison closed her eyes tightly, and lifted up her arms to protect her head from the attack.

Although it never hit.

A grunt of pain was heard right in front of her, and Alison risked lowering her arms and opening her eyes. Someone was protecting her. Or rather, a Pokémon was protecting her.

It was black, except for the red collar, and with what looked like white hair which covered half of its face. The hair flowed like some wind-catchers she had seen before, along with the items on the shoulders. The arms were thin, and its body had an hourglass shape. It lacked a nose and a mouth. It was currently in the position she was in moments ago, with eyes closed and arms up to protect the face from the attack. It now had small scorch marks on its arms, where the flamethrower hit.

It lowered the arms sharply, moving into a fighting stance. The Houndoom, which was momentarily surprised, lowered its head and growled. It charged at the black Pokémon. It grabbed a hold of it with bite, and the black Pokemon hissed in pain. It jerked its arm, which threw the Houndoom off. The Houndoom growled and got back up, while the black Pokémon charged up an orb-like attack, that Alison had never seen before. The Houndoom leapt at the black Pokémon, but the black Pokémon let out its attack. "Dark Void!" It yelled, as the orb hit the Houndoom.

A sphere surrounded the Houndoom, which collapsed as soon as it let it out. It let out some whimpers as it shuddered and shook, having a nightmare. The black Pokémon looked at the other Pokémon that belonged to the teens. They fled just at the sight of it.

Now the black Pokémon turned to look at Alison. Her eyes locked with its, and she saw the visible one clearly for the first time. Its eye was a deep blue, and its slit-like pupils were white. It talked to her, but it seemed more in her mind than actually hearing a voice. "Are you… Ok?" it asked in a deep, ghostly-like voice. Alison didn't answer, but her eyes grew wide. "Are you… hurtin'?" it asked again, tilting its head to the side a bit. Alison opened her mouth…

And screamed.

The black Pokémon winced when she screamed, eyes showing its surprise. Shouts that weren't heard moments before suddenly grew louder, a search party for Alison. Alison ran past the black Pokémon, ran past the turn, and ran through the fork in the road to the other side. She was now in a public street.

"There she is!" Someone yelled. Fearing the teens had found her again, she looked up, ready to bolt. But it was the search party, and Officer Jenny was standing next to her mother.

"Momma!" Alison yelled, running to her. Her Mother kneeled on one knee, and gave her a big hug when Alison reached her. Alison cried on her shoulder, and she whispered words of comfort in her ear.

"See Alisha, I told you we'd find her." Officer Jenny said.

Alison's mother, Alisha, was about to ask her what happened, but Alison beat her to it. "Oh momma, it was horrible! There were these mean people, and they tried to steal my ne- My necklace! It's gone!" Alison felt the area where her necklace used to be, but her mother just put a comforting hand on her arm.

"It's alright, what else happened?"

As Alison said what else had happened to her Officer Jenny took notes. "And then, this other Pokémon showed up." Alison said, "It was the scariest of them all!" Alison told them the description of the black Pokémon, and her mother gave a worried frown. Officer Jenny started asking Alison questions, and Alison's mother looked toward the alleyway.

There, floating just out of sight to all except her; was the black Pokémon. Even though she could barely see it, she could tell that it was watching them. There was only one other thing that she could tell about it; that it was holding Alison's necklace, close to its heart.

_AW, close to his heart! 3_

_I might as well tell what's going on when I'm here._

_I'm sorry Nightmare Christmas fans, I won't be continuing the story! I've got major writers block, and can't figure out a nice ending. If I think of an ending, though, I'll be sure to continue! Even if I think of it in June!_

_Now, I've also got three ideas for fanfiction I want to get published, but I don't know which to chose! I've made a poll on my profile (is it working?) for it, please vote now!_


End file.
